jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tyrannosaurus Rex (Isla Nublar)/Film
Naming Dispute I've noticed that there's a naming dispute between people who call the T. Rex "Roberta", and those who call it "Rexy". However, as I mentioned on the Forums, I don't think we should use either as the official name of the animal. The name 'Roberta' originates as the name of the animatronic used in the original film, and was referred to as such in the storyboards. This, however, is information from behind the scenes, not in-universe. Therefore, it isn't a canon source upon which referring to the Rex as 'Roberta', as the in-universe name of the animal, can be based. Similarly, while 'Rexy' has origins in the Jurassic Park novel, was used in both Jurassic Park: The Game and Jurassic World: The Game and is preferred by Colin Trevorrow, it's made clear that it's simply a nickname, and again, not the official canon name for the Rex. Ideally, each article on the wiki should be written from an in-universe, objective and fully referenced perspective. As such, I propose that this page should be renamed "Tyrannosaurus (Isla Nublar)", with a bullet point in the Trivia section outlying the 'Roberta' and 'Rexy' nicknames. Until an in-universe, canon source uses one name or the other, the wiki should be impartial to it and take no official stance, regardless of your own personal preference. --Cyrannian (talk) 19:31, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :Let's do this for now: Protect all pages that have to do with the T. Rex. I already made a Discussion Post about it. http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/d/p/3133623658086652868 Dinosaurus1 (talk) 19:34, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Protecting pages really doesn't solve the issue. At the end of the day, while both names weren't simply concocted by fans, referring to the Rex as either on what should be the official Jurassic Wiki is pretty bad practice. There's no in-universe sources backing up the claim that 'Roberta' was ever used to describe this T. Rex, and 'Rexy' is a pet nickname which originated in the novel, and again, even if you consider JP:TG and JW:TG to be a canon source, it probably shouldn't be used either. As it's exceedingly unlikely that either would ever be used in a future Jurassic film, I think renaming the page to "Tyrannosaurus (Isla Nublar)" and each instance of its mention from 'Roberta' to the 'T. Rex', is the best alternative. --Cyrannian (talk) 19:55, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :::Well, we can do this: Rename the page to "Isla Nublar Tyrannosaurus", and then protect it, to ensure people won't rename the page again back to their preferences. Deal? Dinosaurus1 (talk) 20:01, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::Possibly, though it would require a bit more discussion before a decision is reached. And ideally, the benefit of renaming the page to "Tyrannosaurus (Isla Nublar)" is that since it's not a fan nickname, people won't feel compelled to change it, which removes the need to protect the page. (placing "Isla Nublar" in brackets after "Tyrannosaurus" makes it clear that the animal has no official canon name, and that we're essentially being conjectural until it has).--Cyrannian (talk) 20:12, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::Well, 3-5 upvotes would be needed to reach the decision, and I do agree with you on the Tyrannosaurus (Isla Nublar) part, but we should protect the page just in case. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. Dinosaurus1 (talk) 20:18, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::It's probably the safest option. We'll see if anyone else has thoughts on the matter, but right now it appears to be three votes in favour of ''Tyrannosaurus (Isla Nublar). CrashBash (talk) 20:26, April 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I agree, these names all sound dumb and it looks as though the Rex will never be named in any of the films anyway --Edaphosaurus (talk) 21:49, April 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::How come when I brought this up everyonr on the discussion shunned it instantly, and yes, this would work for an in universe veiw.Theferretman21 (talk) 22:00, April 22, 2018 (UTC)theferretman21 :::::::::If you two support it, upvote here. http://jurassicpark.wikia.com/d/p/3133623658086652868/r/3133933340328191424#28196799 Dinosaurus1 (talk) 23:21, April 22, 2018 (UTC)